Shaken
by Daxx Hush
Summary: Something unbelievable happens to Kagome in her time, bringing out an unexpected side of Inuyasha she never knew was there. InuKag
1. Falling Away From Me

**First story!**  
Warning! This story contains rape, so if you are somehow offended by that, please do not read.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sighed in frustration, along with Shippou. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again, arguing, screaming down each other's throats. They all felt incredibly sorry for themselves for having to listening to their other friends tormenting themselves with hateful words that wouldn't solve anything. But they knew better than to try and stop Inuyasha and Kagome, else they would get their heads torn off, too, so let they the girl and half-demon continue. 

"Inuyasha, you are such a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm a jerk?! How do you figure that, wench? Because I go around saving your life all the time?!" Inuyasha countered.

"NO! Because you say something of the stupidest, most heartless things I've ever heard!"

"I've got demon in me, damn it! What the hell do you expect?"

"Some thought put into your words and maybe less excuses for your idiot actions!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha screamed. _What the hell is her problem?!_

"Grrr..." Kagome was getting fed up with Inuyasha.

"'Grr' yourself, wench!"

She couldn't take it anymore, and better yet, Inuyasha knew it would be coming, sooner or later. "SIT!" Kagome screamed. He moaned in pain as his face hit the dirt, hard.

Kagome turned to walk away just as Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Kagome turned around, utterly frustrated. "I'm going hom, stupid!" She turned away once again and walked down the path toward the well where she would return home, to her own time.

Inuyasha growled at her figure disappearing over the horizon. He then sighed in defeat, knowing that Kagome would always win their little pointless fights. She was smarter than him, always knowing just the right things to sat to make him feel horrible. She would always win.

As Kagome's form was truly no longer visible, Inuyasha mumbled to himself, still implanted into the earth, "I am not stupid."

* * *

"Stupid, idiot, jerk," Kagome said under her breath. "Who does he think he is talking to me that way?"

As she walked, she put force in each step, leaving a small imprint in the ground beneath, kind of wishing that it was Inuyasha's face.

_How could he always be so mean to me? What is he trying to prove, if anything? That he's mean, hurtful, rude? And why always me as his target? _

_...I bet he never did this stuff to Kikyou..._

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the thought that had just crossed her mind. "Where did that come from?" she wondered aloud.

She sighed and began walking toward the well again. "Of course Inuyasha never did this stuff to Kikyou. He loved her, with everthing he had. ...I guess he still does.

I mean, I understand that he feels he has a debt to pay to her, but he doesn't need to take out all his anger on me! What did I ever do to him?"

Kagome felt tears welt up in her eyes. _Why can't he just be nice to me for once?_

Approaching the well, Kagome sit down on the edge of it, letting her tears fall. She couldn't bear to go home and have her family ask what was wrong. And she didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone right now.

She sighed once again, wiping the salty water from her eyes. _It's pointless to cry over him; he doesn't care. Maybe I shouldn't either._

Kagome climbed into the well, refusing to surrender to her emotions. _I will not let this get to me. It. Does. Not. Matter._ But she knew she was lying to herself about Inuyasha. He mattered. More than anyone. His thoughts about her, his opinions, his feelings, his presense. _He matters._

But she was good at hiding.

* * *

Yeah, so it was a tad but short, but the next is longer, I promise.  
Hope you like it so far!

**Kisaki-x**


	2. Sleeping With Giants

Kagome had just finished dinner with her family, leaving early just to sulk some more. She was lyign in her bed, tears fresh in her eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha's attitude toward her. Always so mean, so rude, so insulting, and yet he vows to never let her get hurt, to always protect her. _Well, he's already lied. Does he know what he does to me? Better yet, does he care?_

Apparently not, she assumed, else he would never do this. There were times when Kagome wondered what would happen if Kikyou was never came back. Would Inuyasha finally had gotten over her? Would he have feelings for Kagome? Were would they be at all?

It tore Kagome to pieces admiting to herself that she was in love with that inconsiderate jerk. She, at one time, thought about telling him once, but she quickly lost the courage, afraid of his reaction. Always afraid of his reaction.

But something told her that maybe he liked her too, not loved her, but liked her all the same. Or was that just her mind fooling her? Because there seemed to be a lot of awkward moments between them both. That could have been just hormones, but she was sure that there was something there. That's why she almost confessed her feelings for him once.

_Why must things be so complicated? All I want is for things to be simple, to not have Kikyou around; she's messing with mine and Inuyasha's head. She's causing all of this pain and torture for both of us. It hurts to continue on like this. _

_But I guess he still loves her. Even though she is an old clay-pot. Why can't -_

"Kagome! You have someone here to see you!" her mother called from downstairs.

Kagome sat up in her bed, slightly confused on who would be at her house 8 o'clock at night to see her. "Okay, hold on," she said loudly.

She quickly got out of her bed and stumbled over to her mirror on the wall. She took a quick look at her reflection and gasp. Her hair was a mess, eyes red and puffy, clothes in messed up.

She straightened herself up in a hurry, not wanting to keep this mystery guest waiting. _Who could it be?_ she wondered.

Walking out of her room, she peered over the banaster, seeing a very familar face that she wished was gone. The face spoted her by the stairs. "Kagome!"

I sighed at her small amount of wasted excitement. "Hi Hojo..." Kagome walked down the stairs to talk to the young man standing in her livingroom.

"So how have you been?" Hojo asked, concerned.

"Uh...fine, why?" Kagome replied confused.

"Well, you've just been sick a lot lately," Hojo explained. "I don't like you being sick, Kagome. I miss you at school." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay ... right now." She returned the smile at his appreciation of her. _At least someone cares_. "Thank you for wondering."

"Ha ha. No problem, Kagome. To tell you the truth, I'm always wondering about you. I want you to be okay, not sick all the time."

Kagome blushed and looked to the floor so Hojo couldn't see what a shy idiot she was being. She giggled awkwardly.

"I've been trying to call you and check up, but every time I do, your grandfather says your at the doctor's office or in the hospital. Ha. He refuses to tell me which room, though. I guess for some reason the doctor's dont like for you to have visitors or something."

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess." Kagome looked back up to Hojo, and smiled.

Hojo returned the smile, resulting in an awkward silence drifting over them, for only just a moment though.

"So ... uh, the main reason I came here was to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow night. I'd-uh ... really appreciate it if you came. We could hang out, you know? Plus, you could catch up on everything you've missed from school; gossip, rumors, and whatever else you girls talk about." Hojo laughed a little bit.

Kagome wondered where she would be tomorrow night - in the fuedal era or here? Would she really want to deal with Inuyasha's stupid attitude some more? _Not really._ "Uh... I don't know, Hojo."

"Oh come on, Kagome. All your friends will be there, including me. Well," Hojo laughed. "I guess me being is kind of the point though, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled at Hojo's little joke. And then smiled because he called her his friend. _Inuyasha's never done that._

"Well...," Kagome thought.

"Please, Kagome," Hojo pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Kagome giggled again. "I guess I could try to go."

"Oh thank you, Kagome!" Hojo said. He handed her a piece of paper with all the information. "I guess I'll go," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Okay," Kagome spoke quietly. "See ya."

Hojo waved to her as he opened her front door and walked out of her house.

Kagome looked down at the invitation that he'd gave to her.

_**Hojo's 16th Birthday!  
**__Hojo's turning 16 and he wants  
__you at his bithday party!  
__The party starts Friday, October  
__12th at 7:30 p.m. It will be at his  
__house! Hope you can make it!_

_That's right_, Kagome thought,_ Today is the 11th. I've completely lost track of everything..._

Kagome wondered if she should really go to the party after all. Hojo did really, really like her, more than she wanted him to. But he really wanted her to go, and it was is birthday. Then again, it _was_ at his house, which she had no idea where that was. Although her friends did. Should she go with them?

She sighed realizing that she had to. She wasn't mean enough to back out now, since she'd already practically told him she was coming. She would just hitch a ride with her friends, which she knew were going, and talk to Hojo there, just not too much and make him think there was any hope for him in her relationship future, since she had already done that, resulting in his feelings for her getting much, much stronger.

* * *

Hope you like it so far!  
Rate and review!

**Kisaki-x**


	3. You Look So Fine

Chapter 3!  
**The Disclaimer I forgot to put on the others:** I do not own Inuyasha [though I wish I did. Don't sure.

* * *

Kagome looked into the mirror hanging on the wall in front of her. She had just gotten ready for Hojo's birthday party. And now, she couldn't help but notice how stressed she looked. Going back and worth through time, between random destructive demons and school, it was all really taking a toll on her. Not to mention Inuyasha and Kikyou.

She sighed and lazily decided that she looked as good as she'll ever get. At least her friends will cheer her up, and maybe even Hojo.

She hoped that Hojo wouldn't care that she didn't bring a gift. She summed that she had time to, since she didn't go to school today, but she laid in bed all day, not really feeling like doing anything. Surely, he wouldn't care.

Again, she sighed. She was really letting herself go over all of this.

She heard a horn honk outside of her house. Kagome walked over to her window and seen that it was her friends, Yuki, Eri and Ayumi along with Ayumi's mother sitting the car, ready to take her to Hojo's brithday party.

"Come on!" Yuki called to Kagome.

"Be right down!" Kagome responded.

Kagome walked walked back over to the mirror, taking one last glance at herself. She then left her room, her house and got into the car, onward to Hojo's.

* * *

Kagome and her friends walked into a rather large and full house of people, music blaring, lights dimmed. "I'll be back later," Ayumi's mother had told them. Well, Kagome wasnted to go home now. There was a lot of faces she didn't recognize and she couldn't help thinking that this was going to be a disaster.

_I miss Inuyasha_, she thought.

"Come on, Kagome!" Yuki called to her, already a couple of feet in distance. She was already getting seperated and lost. But, she did as her friend comanded.

Following the other three girls through the crowd, Kagome was lead to Hojo, who was surrounded by random people all joking and laughing with him. Kagome mentally sighed, realzing that she was very alone in the era; she could never have that here.

Suddenly, Hojo looked up and spotted her a few feet away. "Excuse me," Kagome heard him mutter to the others.

As Hojo began to walk over to Kagome, she looked to both sides of her, making sure that her friends were still there. Sadly, they weren't. _WHAT?! Where'd they go?_

"Hi, Kagome," Hojo greeted her. "I'm so happy you c-could come."

"Hi, Hojo," Kagome mirrored. "Happy Birthday."

Hojo laughed - oddly, Kagome observed. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled, blushing a bit.

"You know what?" Hojo asked in a tone that startled Kagome.

"Um, what?"

"I noticed you didn't bring me any present - which is fine," he observed. "But there is one thing I do want for my birthday..."

Kagome looked at him, majorly confused. She'd never seen this weird side of Hojo before. But then again, she never was around him much. Still, ...he reminded her of some sort of drunk.

"What?"

"Follow me," he said. Hojo smiled devilishly, and then grabbed Kagome's hand. In this process, she looked at both of his hands, just to be sure - there was no drink in either of them. _Then what's up with him?_

Hojo began to lead her off into a dark-ish hallway, darker than the rest of the house. As Kagome wondered where he was leading her, she couldn't help but wonder, _What's he got planned?_

Hojo abruptly stopped in front of a room with a wide-open door. She looked inside and assumed it was his bedroom, for obvious reasons.

"In here," he smiled. "I want to show you something."

Hojo stepped inside the room, taking Kagome with him, and softly closing the door behind him, locking it for no escape.

* * *

Oh snap! What happens next?  
Haha. It's kind of obvious...  
I shall update soon!

**Kisaki-x**


	4. You're Cute When You Scream

**Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. I _do_, however, own this story.  
Note:** Yes, this is "the scene," but there is no graphic stuff in it. Like no nudity, blah, blah, blah.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome stugled slgihtly as Hojo's grib on her tightened. She wasn't totally struggling against him because she had no idea what was going on, and didn't want to take any drastic actions just yet, though her gut told her otherwise, but she refused to listen. Just the very feel of Hojo against her like this, up against a wall, hands on her wrists, made her feel extremely uncomfortable, yet she did nothing.

"Hojo, what are you--" Kagome began to question.

"Shh..." He whispered into her ear. The foul stench of his breath made it's way down Kagome's face and into her nose. _Is that beer?_ she wondered.

"Hojo!" She pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the floor with a thud. "Are you drunk?"

Hojo just looked at her devilishly, somewhat enjoying her physical partake in all this, but he was mentally shocked that Kagome pushed him. _I didn't know she had it in her._

"What's your deal, Kagome?" he asked. "First you flirt with me and then to the floor I go." He grinned at her. "I like it. Not so bad for a tease..."

Kagome's eyes widened. She'd never known Hojo to be like this. Well, actually, she'd never known Hojo, period, because of her being away so much in the fuedal era, but he wasn't supposed to be this cruel, perverted jerk. He was supposed to be one of the good guys, wasn't he?

"Hojo..." Kagome whispered, fully capturing his attention with her softly spoken words. "Look at yourself. Please."

He stared, facial emotion not changing, but in his mind he was confused.

"You're a drunken sixteen-year-old creep--" she began to elaborate.

Hojo jumped up quickly from the floor, harshly putting a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" He knew she was truthful about him and his devious ways. He was already so very young and already so very messed up. His selfishness and addiction had disappointed so many, with so many more to come. _It's a good thing only a few from school knows. It's actually quite funny of how when they tell someone I'm a drinker, others refuse to believe._

_But she's going to get it now_, he plotted. _Sooner than planned, I may add._

He slammed her back into the wall once again, pressing himself ahrd against her. "Don't scream," he whispered in her ear. He backed away a bit to look at her face.

Fear and anger raged her eyes as she fought the urge to disobey him and tell him off, but in fear of the conciquences, she refused, suffering from his power over her.

"You're going down, honey," he laughed. _You're going to regret for ever turning me down, for ever making me wait by the phone for days, for ever standing me up with every chance I got._

Hojo stared into her eyes, feeding off the fear that posessed them. She knew what was coming, and she began to feel a sudden rush of adrenaline and determination in order to stop her fate.

Kagome closed her eyes, gathering the courage to go against hia words.

Hojo laughed at her a bit. "Aww, is Kagome scared?" He chuckled, enjoying every second of this horrid situation. "Good!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU CREEP!" she yelled with all the rage in her small body, silently hoping that perhaps someone outside Hojo's room would hear her and help.

Hojo slapped her. "I _said_ shut up!" he yelled back. He slapped her, which resulted a big red mark and a sharp pain to slowly appraoch he face.

_So much for that_, she thought pathetically.

"Hojo..." she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you listen to anything I say? You're a tease!" he growled. Getting inches closer to her face, making her squirm just as he wanted, he spoke quietly, "You deserve this..."

"I don't deserve anything from you!"

Hojo slapped her again, surely shutting her up. "Yes, Kagome. Yes, you do..."

Without warning, he used his grip on her wrists to fling her down on his bed, which lay behind him.

"Hojo!" she screamed.

"Quiet!" He layed down on her quivering form. "Just shut up," he spoke almost calmingly. He put down some of his weight on her, crushing her a bit so escape was impossible.

"Hojo, stop her hurting me!" Kagome was screaming as loud as she could, seeing as she thought at least _someone_ would hear.

Hojo harshly tightened his grip around her wrists, just enough to make her scream louder for his own enjoyment. Quickly getitng over that, he said, "Alright, now shut up."

"Get off!"

"I said shut up, damn it!" Hojo covered her mouth with his hand. "Just shut up..."

He stared into Kagome's eyes again, seeing nothing but fear in them--all anger had plenished. She whimpered beneath him, desperately wanting to leave.

Suddenly, Hojo began ripping at her shirt, trying to pull it off her. She begged him to stop under his hand.

"Shh..." He attempted to clam her. "Just relax."

Kagome broke free of his idiot hand. She rose up and yelled, "Stop!"

Hojo pushed her back down in the bed, slapping her for a third time as he did so. "Shut! Up!"

Kagome sobbed at the throbbing in the side of her face. She whimpered, realizing she couldn't stop what Hojo was about to do her. She gave up, purely deafeated.

"Good girl," Hojo said. The smell of the beer on his breath was strong, strong enough to make Kagome gag beneath him.

"Just stay still," he told her, almost soothingly. "Deal with the pain."

A tear slipped from Kagome's eye, running the side of her face. Hojo enjoyed her sorrow. _She deserves this!_

As Hojo began to "have his way with her," she just layed there, not moving, letting him do to her what he pleased. There was obviously no use to fighting him, he would surely win.

As she lay there, though, she thought of Inuyasha and how much she secretly loved him, and how much she missed him and the others, and how she could've been there with them, instead of here...with Hojo creeping all over her, corrupting her, changing her forever.

_Inuyasha must never know of this..._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it.  
Waaaaaay more to come. .

**Kisaki-x**


	5. 44 Caliber Love Letter

Recovery is vital.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome woke in pain. Her surroundings were the same as before and the parry still continued outside the room. The scene was almost like what just happened...never happened, as if none of that nightmare ever played out. But it was clear that it did indeed happen, for the pain between her legs was very vibrant and refused her to forget those events.

Kagome layed there in the bed, studying it, looking this way and that. She was trying to figure out just were she was, althought she knew it was Hojo's room, she was wishing that it wasn't.

She raised up in the bed, putting her weight on her hands and legs instead of her bottom because the pain was just too intense. She began to look again, curious. She needed to know the time; she needed to get home. And if it was too late, she knew her friends would've already left without her.

Spotting a digital clock near the bedside, she seen that it was about one-thirty in the morning. _My friends are gone, I bet._

And she was right. They'd left hours ago, assuming that either her mother came to get her, or she'd rode home with someone else. They'll never believe her when she tells them what happened...if she tells them.

But then Kagome's thoughts shifted to a more important topic: _Mom must be wondering where I am! ...Oh, God..._

She wanted to call her mother, and tell her that she needed her now more than ever, that she need to go home...

A tear slipped from Kagome's eye...

_I want to go home._

She sat on the bed and sobbed for a bit. Tearing up and breathing hard... _I just want to go home!_

She collected herself. Crying wouldn't get her anywhere, it would just get her more pain - she'd learned that lesson already.

Kagome looked around the room one last time, searching for a phone...or cell phone...or something...

Fortunately, she found a phone sitting on a table on the otehr side of the room. Spotting it, she quickly got out of the bed...well, tried, anyway, considering it was pretty painful for her to even move.

She slowly walked over to the table, trying not to multiply the pain any further and picked up the phone, and dialed her number. And while she listened to the ringing noise on the phone, she felt extremely guilty for having to wake her family at this hour.

After a couple of rings, a voice answered with a groggy, sleepy tone.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Kagome smiled. She'd never been so happy to hear her mother's voice.

"Kagome...?" Her mother, however, was quite confused. "Where are you?"

Kagome's smiled faded. "Um...I'm still at Hojo's..."

"What? Why?"

"Well...," Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked. She felt more and more worried for her daughter as the sleep drained from a brain.

"Well, ...I don't know," Kagome sniffled. "Can you come and get me? Please, mom."

"What time is it?"

"Um, about t-two," Kagome replied. "Just please, mom, come and get me." She sobbed. "P-Please..."

"Oh, well, ...alright, dear," Kagome's mother said, sitting up in her bed, ready to jump to her daughter's rescue. "I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? Will you be alright?"

Kagome nodded into the phone. "Mmhmm."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye, dear."

"Bye," Kagome whispered. Her mother was coming for her.

She would be saved.

hr

After Kagome arrived home, the time was around two-fifteen in the morning.

In the car, her mother said nothing to her, except for, "We'll talk about this in the morning." Kagome was relieved that her mother hadn't questioned her then because she feared that if she did, she would break down. But Kagome was sick of crying for the night. She was in pain, emotional and physical and all she wasnted to do was go to sleep in her nice, warm bed.

When Kagome and her mother got into their house, they took of their shoes and said they're good-nights and proceeded to their rooms. Her mother was worried, very worried. She'd never seen Kagome so broken before. But she didn't want to make things worse for her right now, that's why she was going to hold her questioning for later.

As Kagome fell to her bed with a thud, rich in pain and tears, she pulled the covers over her head, letting them devour every bit of her, including her face.

She was thankful as she hadn't seen Hojo on her way out, nor her friends either.

Her eyes felt heavy so she closed them.

Hiding from the world, she let some much needed sleep take over her.

As she slept, she dreamt of the embrace of Inuyasha's arms around her, knowing that a simple sign of his affection would cure her, and that the jealously of her love would be full protection.

* * *

Blahhh. I don't like this chapter very much.  
But I suppose the mentionings of Inuyasha are snazzy...?

**Kisaki-x**


	6. This Is How I Disappear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I do, however, own this story. Please don't duplicate or sue.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she was blinded by the light shining in through the window by her bed, and in reaction, she pulled the covers over her face.

She lay there for a while, awake, quiet, thinking, breathing. She listened to her mother downstairs below her making breakfast and birds chirping outside her window. All of this would seem comforting after a night like last night, she observed, but she never felt more alien in her own house.

Several minutes passed. She didn't move. Time ticked away.

"Kagome?" her mother called, knocking on her bedroom door, startling Kagome a bit for breaking the silence which she seemed to be dwelling in. "Kagome, honey, wake up."

"I'm up, mom," Kagoem said softly.

Her mother opened the door and entered her room, reasurring smile on her face and a bowl of cereal in her hand. She walked over and sit down next to Kagome on her bed, and pulled the covers from her face. "Good morning, dear," she said, showing Kagome the bowl of food. "Hungry?"

Kagome forced a faint smile, shook her head 'no,' then sat up in her bed to meet the eyes of her mother.

She nodded and put the cereal on Kagome's nightstand.

Kagome curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting down her chin. Silence rained over them, both mother and daughter at a loss for words. Neither one of them wanted to talk about last night, each new, but they knew something had to be said. A few moments later, the quiet fainted into voice.

"Dear...do you want to talk about last night? Maybe tell me what happened?" Kagome's mother asked. She was intereested in what exactly plagued her daughter to call so late into the night, crying, shaking, sobbing. She hated to see her daughter in pain, from anything, and when she was, her mother nearly begged to wonder why. After all, Kagome was sort of the secretive type.

But Kagome didn't answer her question. She remained quiet, unsure of what to do next in this situation. She wanted to tell her mother what happened. She wanted to break down and realese all the tears she'd been blocking away since she woke, but she didn't want her mother to worry over her when she had more important things to see with concered eyes.

"We could talk about it later, if you wish," Kagome's mom suggested.

"No...," Kagome whispered, feeling unable to find her voice. "You need to know mom..."

Kagome's mother did want to push her daughter into telling her anything she didn't want to say willingly. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to raise her, considering Kagome doesn't tell her much when she's around, but she felt she was a good mother...shoehow. Anyway, she waited for her daughter to continue in what she was to say...

"When I went to...Hojo's party...," Kagome began to explain, tears filling her eyes for what seemed as the billionth time. "He was..._different_...and..."

She tried to find a way to rearrange her words so she wouldn't sound so much liek a whore craving attention, because she wasn't after all. "We went into his room...and he...h-he..."

"What, dear?" Kagome's mother asked, tone of voice beggin to continue with the story.

Kagome looked up at her mother sorrowful eyes and the tears slipped from them and flew down her cheeks in a hurried rush. "He raped me, mom

Her mother gasped at the sudden amount of remorse and sympathy that flowed through her body. She grabbed her daughter and held her close. Loveing arms sheilded pain as Kagome let her tears fall freely onto her mother's blouse. Her mother rubbed her back and let Kagome cry, crying out all the pain, all the torture, all of the self-hate that had alread seized her soul, but silently knew that no matter how hard she cried...

She would always hurt...

Her mother gently pushed Kagome away a bit so she could see her face. She licked her lips, ready to ask, "Do you need to go to the Health Clinic?"

Kagome sniffed and nodded.

Her mother grabbed her and held her close again. Kagome tried not to cry anymore, feeling weak and vulnerable if she did so. Instead, she lay in her mother's warm embrace, feeling broken, used, hated, and silently reassured by her mother that everything would, in time, be okay.

She was just glad she had someone to hold onto...

* * *

Like it? Let me know. R&R!  
And I apologize for the length...  
I didn't know what else to put in this chapter...

**Kisaki-x**


	7. The Pretender

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do, however, own this story. Please don't duplicate...or sue.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. During this time, Kagome had gone to the Health Clinic and the doctor had told her mother, "She's alright, just a few cuts and bruises, and some minor bleeding. Her test results will be in soon to see if she has any STDs from the rapist. Will she be pressing charges?" _Will I?_

Kagome's eyes watered again as she lay in her bed, 50 percent of her face buried into the softness of her pillow. She'd just spent the passed few hours lying there, not moving, barely breathing. She just couldn't believe how someone so seemingly cive could be so cruel and vicious. She'd seen demons with a better personality.

She quickly sat up in her bed. Realization flooded her mind with the fact that she'd been gone from the feudal era for a while now. Almost a week. _Inuyasha must still be angry at me_, she thought. _I couldn't blame him. I'm nothing but my own monster..._

_If I hadn't been to _easy_ that night, Hojo wouldn't have done anything. I would've fought back like usual and came home, still pure. I woudln't have had this negativity claiming my life. Everything wouldn't hurt this much. But now, everytime I even look at _anything_ in my room, it reminds me of when I first got back form the feudal era, last Thursday, when Inuyasha and I were angry at each other, when I wasn't so disgusting._

Another tear slipped form her eye and rolled down her cheek.

_Inuyasha must hate me by now. There's no wonder we fight all the time. I'm always so stupid about everything, always getting so ridiculously jealous over _his_ first love, something of which I could never, nor could want to, take away from him. He loved her first. Not me. He doesn't love me now, at all, I'm sure, sp there's really no competition there. I'm nothign but a stupid little girl and Inuyasha is a powerful hanyou who still loves a remarkable priest...they're so differnet...but that makes them perfect for each other... I'm just lucky he claims me as his friend..._

_Still, I wonder where he is. Even if he was this unbelievably mad at me, he would've came here and gotten my jewel shards already, and I've checked--I still have them. ...What's happened to him?_

* * *

Inuyasha sat up in the sacred tree, above the well, impatiently waiting for Kagome's return, yet hiding it extremely well, as always. _Where the hell is that wench? Did I really piss her off that much...?_

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _GAH! Inuyasha, you are so stupid! Why do you have to keep messing everything up? It's just all or nothing for you isn't it?_

He growled to himself, drawing the attention of a young kitsune walking on the ground below him, also checking for he young girl's return. Shippou looked up at Inuyasha.

"You idiot! Just get down here and go get her! Can't you just swallow your pride for once, Inuyasha? What if she's in trouble in her time? What if she can't come back here?" Shippou asked quickly, already frustrated with Inuyasha's stubborn attitude. "What if...the well sealed?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He hadn't thought of that. Quickly, he jumped down from the tree and made his way over to the well. He looked down it. _Hmm..._

Suddenly, Shippou wacked him on the head causing Inuyasha to fall down into the well. "Go get her! And don't come back until she's here!"

As Inuyasha fell, he thought, _Wow, I didn't know Shippou had that in him...but he's going to get punched when I get back!_

Inuyasha popped up in Kagome's time. Birds were singing outside of the shine. The air was fresh...well...not so fresh to him, what with being littered by automobile gasoline and other unmentionable and unidentifyable scents. But anyway, I walked out of the shine, hopping up into the tree next to Kagome's bedroom window. Being quiet, _and not to spy on her or anything_, Inuyasha sat in the tree and peered through her window.

He saw her, lying on her bed...crying? _What reason does she have to cry? I'm the one that's been abandoned for almost a week! What's her problem?_

Detrmined to check things out, Inuyasha got on the edge of a tree branch and opened Kagome's bedroom window. He stepped through it, silently slipping himself onto the floor. I looked over at Kagome a few feet away. Smelling the scent of her tears, Inuyasha was reminded, _I hate when she cries_.

"Kagome?" he called softly.

The girl sat up in an instant, quickly wiping her watery eyes before they were exposed to Inuyasha more than already. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm getting you so we can continue on with the whole Jewel Shard hunt. Why else?"

Kagome's lip quivered. _Why must I be so weak, now of all times?_

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong with you?"

She thought for a moment. Didn't she vow to herself that she would never tell him? Besides, it's not like he would care, anyway... She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "It's nothing, Inuyasha."

He blinked in confusion. _Oh, what she's lying now? Nobody cried for nothing!_

He watched Kagome jump out of her bed and walk over to the large yellow bag she carried around, picking it up. She then walked out of the room and the stairs.

She came back a few minutes later, the yellow bag full with supplies. "Come on, Inuyasha let's go." She smiled. Inuyasha couldn't help but just stare at her.

"What?" she asked.

He glared at her for lying to him.

"What?" she asked again, a little harsher this time.

He looked away, snarling. "Nothing..."

"Then let's go."

Inuyasha following Kagome, they walked down the stairs and through Kagome's house until they were outside and to the shrine. Inuyasha took Kagome's bag as she jumped in, him right behind her.

When they arrived in the feudal era, Shippou immediately noticed. "Kagome!" he yelled, running to her like a lost child who'd found its mother.

"Hi, Shippou," she greeted quite happily.

They all then walked to Kaede's hut where the others sat, resting. As Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou walked through they door, they didn't even bother ackowledging anyone other than, "Kagome!" But of course they wouldn't considering it hadn't been Inuyasha and Shippou that had been gone for almost a week.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome said. She was hiding her pain pretty well so far...or so she thought...

_There's definately something wrong with her_, Inuyasha concluded, studying her actions, and judging that someting just wasn't quite right.

* * *

Haha. I've been tolf that I apologize at the end of every chapter.  
Well, that probably true, considering:  
I'm sorry that one sucked. I had writer's block.  
But thank you Elisha for the threats that made me continue!

**Kisaki-x**


	8. Let It Bleed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters, but I do, however, own this plot line and story.

**Author's Note:** And yes, I know, this chapter may not make too much sense, but I promise, it works. Just be open minded.

* * *

She smelled different. She acted different. Everything about her was different. She wasn't Kagome anymore. What had happened to her?

Inuyasha smelled something on her that wasn't quite her scent. Perhaps someone else's? He couldn't jump to concusions just yet, he knew that if he did, he may be wrong, and he didn't want Kagome thinking that he was spying or anything on her. Despite the fact that he was watching from her bedroom window right now.

She had returned to her own time in less than even half of her normal time in the feudal era. Inuyasha knew something was _really_ wrong when he argued as she left and she said nothing back. She had always been the fighter, not the one to just take it and leave. This made Inuyasha a little scared, even, to know that something was wrong with Kagome and he not know about it.

And even though the others had suspected something, she just brushed them off saying that nothing was wrong and that she was fine. No one believed her, and she knew that. Was that why she left so soon?

_It had only been two days._

Inuyasha inhaled as much as he possibly could with each breath. He was dying to know what was wrong with _his_ jewel-shard locator. He was just hoping that his nose wouldn't fail him now. The other scent on Kagome seemed almost non-existent now, but you could still tell it was there. And he knew it was human. Some nasty, hasty human touched her. (Not that he had a problem with that, she _did_ live with them after all, but this human was a bad one. The scent said so.)

Inuyasha watched through Kagome's window as she layed on her bed, resting. She was facing away from him with her eyes closed, but his ears told him that her breathing was rather quickly, proving that she wasn't quite asleep. She was just...laying there. Thinking, perhaps?

His ears perked up as she turned her herself to face his direction. He looked at her, her skin pale and body movement weak. All of her was weak. But her face was so soft looking. She was practically a broken angel to his hanyou heart.

_Wait--what?_ Inuyasha thought. _She's a Goddamned priestess, she's supposed to be angel-like._

But Inuyasha knew there was more feeling in his thoughts than expressed.

He sighed. Honestly, truly, really...He hated seeing Kagome like this. Crying, sad, hurt. Of course, he did those things to her himself, but it was unintential. He never meant to do that, but he knew he had to be hateful in order to hide his true self from her. Maybe it was time for change? Because she was hurting now. And he surely didn't want to add to that. He wanted her to feel better about whatever was bothering her...

_She can't hide forever from me._

As Inuyasha sat outside Kagome's window, he continued to watch her. Her face was relaxed, but he knew there was more than that to her. Her breathing had slowed, implying that she was drifting off to sleep. He only hoped taht she wouldn't dream of horrible things, whatever may be bothering her.

The pain running through her...hurt him too.

* * *

It's fucking short, but only a filler.

I promise. More soon. No shit. D

**x-kisaki.**


End file.
